


Threadbare

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “It's really bad, Baba,”Indeed, it is.





	Threadbare

Mila rubbed her eyes as she stumbled down the hall, awakened from sleep to a loud rapping at her door. “I'm coming!” She called out, irritated. “Hold your horses!”

Yuri was standing in the hallway, foot tapping and visibly shaking, with Potya's cat carrier in his hand. “I'm sleeping here tonight,” he mumbled, walking through the doorway.

Mila locked and bolted the door behind him, yawning. She was used to him spending the night at her apartment, albeit rarely initiating it so late. “Okay,” she yawned. “Do you want to tell me why?”

Potya sauntered out of her carrier, weaving herself through Mila's bare legs. “Because even I'm not low enough to off myself at your apartment.”

Suddenly, Mila was a lot more awake then she had been moments ago. She untangled herself from the cat, moving over to the couch where Yuri had situated himself. She ruffled his hair, careful not to overwhelm him with a hug yet.

“What's going on, hon?”

Yuri moaned into hands, which his face was currently buried in. “It hurts,” he rasped. “It fucking _hurts_.”

Mila didn't have to ask what hurt; she already knew that he meant living, at the moment, was painful. “I know, Yura,” she murmured. She moved her hand from his hair down to his back, rubbing small circles into his sweatshirt. “I'm here.”

“It's really bad, Baba,” he whispered, showing her a vulnerability that even she rarely saw.

“I'm here,” she repeated, inching closer. “Remember that it will pass. And I will be here to help you through it.”

Yuri nodded into his hands before finally lifting his face, now tear-stained and puffy. Almost immediately, he buried his face in Mila's chest, clutching her nightshirt. “I don't want to do it anymore,” he whispered. “It hurts too much.”

“Oh, Yura.” Mila's heart broke at his desperation, and she held him even closer. “I wish I could take the pain away. I would do anything to make you stop hurting.”

“Don't leave me,” Yuri sobbed. “Don't leave me, Baba.”

Mila kissed the crown of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. He was almost on her lap. “I'll never leave you. I'm here.” She rocked them both softly, just enough for Yuri to feel the motion. “I'm going to keep you safe tonight, and for as long as you need me to after.”

“Baba…” Yuri mumbled incoherently, clutching to her.

“I'm here, honey.”

Yuri choked and shuddered on a particularly violent sob, and Mila rubbed his back until he was breathing normally again. “I'm sorry.”

“No, no. You don't have anything to apologize for.”

“I'm keeping you up,” Yuri croaked, launching into a fresh wave of sobs.

“No, sweetie. I want to be up. I want to be here with you.” She kissed his head again, speaking onto his scalp. “I'm glad you came here when you needed me. I would have been devastated if I woke up and found out that you hurt yourself.”

“I'm sorry, Baba,” Yuri wailed.

“Shh, shh.” Mila began rocking them again. “No more apologies. You don't need to be sorry.”

They stayed like that for some time, until Yuri's sniffles became less and less frequent. His tight grip on her slackened, and soon, he was almost limp in her hold.

“Come lay in bed with me,” Mila whispered. “I don't want you to sleep out here alone.”

Yuri nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve as he detached himself from Mila. “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

Mila cupped his cheek, shaking her head. She kissed his other cheek before helping him to stand. “No apologies are needed.”

They fit comfortably in her full-sized bed, just close enough to feel each other's warmth. She laid facing Yuri, running her fingers through his soft locks.

“I love you,” she whispered, when she was sure he was asleep.

Yuri inched closer, proving her theory wrong. “Love you, Baba,” he murmured.

Mila hoped with all her heart that Yuri's pain would end soon, and tomorrow might be a better day.


End file.
